Dispensing systems to dispense an ingredient for a commercial purpose have been widely used in many industries. For example, in the restaurant industry, warewashing systems are employed to rapidly wash large quantities of eating utensils, plates, pots, pans, glassware, etc. In another example in the hotel industry, linens, towels, clothing, and the like are washed in commercial cleaning systems. Such systems commonly employ dispensers to dispense chemicals, such as detergents, to effectively perform the washing function.
Many types of dispensers and control systems for such dispensers have been utilized. Such dispensers, control systems, and methods for controlling such dispensers have utilized a variety of techniques. As one example, such methods may dispense a predetermined amount of the ingredient into the cleaning apparatus for each cycle of the apparatus. Other systems and methods attempt to determine when the ingredient needs to be replenished in the cleaning apparatus by measuring a characteristic of the cleaning apparatus, e.g., measuring the conductivity of a use solution to determine when additional detergent needs to be added.